


Hold me close

by EvyRiver



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvyRiver/pseuds/EvyRiver
Summary: “I can’t watch you die again. Not for me. Don’t you dare do that again.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jazekiel fic. Enjoy!

“FUCK! Jenkins, open a door for us!” Ezekiel yelled, supporting Jake who was clutching at his side, losing blood worryingly fast. Ezekiel felt Jake getting heavier with each passing second, the man losing his strength from blood loss. 

Ezekiel headed for the closest door to his right and was about to open it when he felt Jake slump fully against him, losing consciousness. Ezekiel grunted and pulled Jake more securely against himself, hauling him next to the door. As soon as he opened it, Eve was at his side, helping him get Jake inside. 

“What happened?” Eve asked, closing the door when they all got back to the annex. She helped him lay Jake on the floor, taking off her jacket to support his head.

Ezekiel ignored him and turned to Flynn who had just walked in from a door across the room, from the main Library.

“Go get the thing. The.. Fuck if I know what it was called. The one we used on Eve. Quick. Now!” he yelled when he saw Flynn staring at the amount of blood on Jake and Ezekiel. Flynn turned around and ran back to the Library. 

Turning back to Jake, he unbuttoned his shirt quickly, looking at the long deep gash along his side. He heard Eve gasp. Ignoring his guardian, Ezekiel reached for one of Jake’s scarves hanging over a chair nearby. He pushed the scarf against the wound in an attempt to slow down the blood flow. He looked at Jake’s pale face, hoping Eve didn’t notice a tear running down his face when he saw how weak, almost dead, the other man looked.

Just when he was about to yell for Flynn to hurry up, despite knowing he wouldn’t hear him, he heard quick footsteps and a few seconds later he saw Flynn running towards them, holding a bottle of green liquid. Flynn kneeled beside Jake and lifted his head to pour some liquid into his mouth. After a moment Jake opened his eyes and gasped for breath.

“Fuck, that hurt,” he laughed quietly before lowering his head to rest it on the floor again.

Ezekiel let out a soft chuckle and removed his hand and the scarf from where Jake’s wound used to be, before hitting Jake’s shoulder, hard. 

“Ouch, what was that for?” Jake asked, turning his head to his side to look at the young thief.

“Don’t fucking do that again!” Ezekiel hissed and stood up, leaving the room.

Eve looked at where Ezekiel had disappeared before turning back to Jake.

“So. You mind telling me what happened?”

Jake sighed and pushed himself up, walking over to a couch in the corner of the room and sitting down.

“We were chasing some guys who tried to get their hands on Draupnir. They weren’t all too happy we got to it before them.”

“A what?”

“Draupnir,” Jake repeated and took a shiny golden ring from his pocket and threw it to Jenkins who had been standing aside the whole time. “You better lock it up before it multiplies again.”

Jenkins caught the ring and left the room to find a place for it in the Library.

“What the hell was that?” Eve asked.

“Odin’s ring. Multiplies every now and then. Every nine days to be exact. One can get crazy rich with that, it’s pure gold.”

“Good to know. And the wound? That was a nasty injury, you’re lucky you’re alive,” Eve said and sat down on the couch beside Jake. 

“A throwing star, believe it or not. Hurt like a bitch. And I think it was coated in something. Burned real bad when it hit,” Jake shuddered at the memory. “Had to take it out in case it was something that could make the wound worse, think it might have been some kind of acid, wouldn’t want to get more of it into my bloodstream than necessary.Removing it didn’t help with keeping the bloodstream in me though.”

“Why’s Ezekiel so pissed?” Eve wondered, remembering how Ezekiel ran out of the room as soon as he was sure Jake was fine.

“It might be that the throwing star was meant for him, tried to push him out of the way, accidentally got in it’s way myself, wasn’t fast enough to get out of the way. But seriously, it was headed for his neck, I’d rather take a scratch on my side than have his neck sliced open.”

 

***

 

Ezekiel slumped against a bookcase on the back of the Library, sliding down to the floor when his legs betrayed him. He put his hands on the back of his head and rested his forehead on his knees. He didn’t know how long he sat there like this, trying to calm his breathing. His mind wandered back to Jake’s pale face and the blood covering his side, soaking his shirt. He raised his head from his knees, bringing his hands in front of his face. They were still covered in blood. Like several times before in the video game. He remembered Jake and others dying over and over again, unable to do anything about it. He remembered Jake bleeding out in his arms several times after being attacked by one of the ragers. Protecting Ezekiel. Always getting hurt because of Ezekiel. He remembered Jake slowly fading, his hold on Ezekiel getting weaker with each passing second. He remembered Jake whispering “I’m going to die anyway, what the hell,” pulling Ezekiel closer to him to press his lips against the young thief, before dying once again.

“This was my fault,” Ezekiel whispered to himself, staring at his shaking hands. He felt tears running down his face and moved to wipe them away before realising he’d get blood on his face if he did that. He lowered his head back to his knees and tried to calm himself down, not succeeding. 

Ezekiel flinched when he felt someone sit beside him and wrap a hand around his shoulders, but didn’t raise his head, already knowing who it was. 

“You okay?” Jake asked quietly.

Ezekiel stayed quiet. They didn’t know he remembers. For all Jake knew, Ezekiel’s just upset he put himself in harm’s way for him.

“Don’t do that again,” Ezekiel replied slowly, not trusting his voice.

“You would have died. It was headed to your neck, you wouldn’t have survived that.”

“I don’t care!” Ezekiel said louder, getting angry. He moved away from Jake and stood up. “I can’t watch you die again. Not for me. Don’t you dare do that again.”

“I had to do something! I couldn’t just stand there and watch you get sliced open,” Jake answered, before realising what the other had said. “What do you mean again?”

Ezekiel stayed quiet, realising what he had said. 

“It’s nothing.”

Jake moved closed to the thief again, reaching out to place a hand to the other’s neck and made him look up at him. He had suspected it for a while, seeing Ezekiel flinch when they had watched Resident Evil, seeing him shoot up from sleep, face full of fear, after nodding off behind a desk. Turning down Jake’s offer of playing actually playing Resident Evil themselves. Something Jake knew Ezekiel used to love.

“You remember it, don’t you? The game?” Jake asked, keeping an eye contact with the younger man the whole time, knowing Ezekiel didn’t like straight up lying to someone’s face.

Ezekiel didn’t respond for a while, not trusting his voice. When he finally opened his mouth, his voice was hoarse.

“Yes.”

Jake didn’t respond and simply pulled Ezekiel closer into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around the younger man.

Ezekiel’s eyes widened in surprise when Jake pulled him into a hug but didn’t resist and wrapped his arms around his waist. Only when he buried his face in his neck did he realise Jake was still wearing the shirt that had been slashed open by the throwing star and several of it’s buttons gone from Ezekiel removing it in a hurry to tend to his wound. He pulled back slightly so he could look at the older man, but not moving too far, still keeping his hands on his waist.

“You need to go change.”

Jake laughed.

“It’s okay, I can do it later. Probably need to go out to buy some new shirts. This is like the fifth shirt I’ve ruined on a mission in the last two weeks alone.”

Ezekiel sighed and leaned forward again to rest his head on the other man’s shoulder, content to stay there for hours, being close to Jake. 

Jake held Ezekiel close, pressing a kiss to his head. He had fallen for the young thief in a matter of days, his sarcasm and hidden caring nature drawing him in. Seeing him in the last reset of the video game, sacrificing himself to save the others, had broken his heart. 

Minutes passed, neither of them moving. 

“I’m sorry I got you worried,” Jake whispered quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful moment.

Ezekiel moved back so he could look him in the eye.

“It’s okay. But don’t do it again. Watching you die over and over again I just… I can’t..” Ezekiel’s voice broke and he rested his forehead against Jake’s neck.

Jake pulled back slightly again, looking into his eyes before resting his hand on Ezekiel’s neck and pulling him closer slowly. He never broke the eye contact, looking for any signs the younger man didn’t want it. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Ezekiel’s softly. When Ezekiel didn’t protest he deepened the kiss and felt the other man wrap his arms around his neck.

After a moment Ezekiel pulled back and chuckled.

“Man, I’ve wanted to do that again for so long. Didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Jake looked confused. 

“Again?” he asked.

Ezekiel smiled and realization crossed Jake’s face.

“The video game?”

Ezekiel nodded. 

“You were dying. Again. So you were just like ‘what the hell’ and kissed me. You didn’t remember a thing after you died of course. Probably the best moment in the game. But after that you died again, so, you know, that kind of ruined it.”

Jake laughed softly and pulled Ezekiel in for another deep kiss. 

“Nothing’s going to ruin it this time, yeah? Come on, I need to get cleaned up and so do you,” Jake said after pulling back. “And then we can get back to kissing. Lots of kissing.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Ezekiel replied, pressing another quick kiss to the other man’s lips before pulling back and taking his hand to pull him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Extremely out of character but the boys deserve some loving and kisses.  
> I know in the series all the blood magically disappeared after Eve drank the healing oil but my theory is that if the blood is no longer on the wounded person, it can't go back to their body.  
> I will check it for misspellings and grammar mistakes again tomorrow. There might be a sequel.


End file.
